The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to automotive security software.
The automotive industry is in the midst of a major transformation. New technologies facilitate many valuable capabilities such as improved driver safety, vehicle performance, and passenger comfort. Modern vehicles are essentially large and complex computer systems that are controlled and monitored by dozens of electronic control units (ECUs) that coordinate operations by communicating over one or more internal network buses. In addition, modern vehicles are becoming ever more connected through a plethora of external network interfaces, such as Radio frequency identification device (RFID), Bluetooth® (Bluetooth and all Bluetooth-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Bluetooth SIG, Inc. and/or its affiliates), dedicated short range communication (DSRC), wireless fidelity (wi-fi), and cellular. This connectivity may facilitate a variety of services including telematics, navigation, and safety that provide significant benefits for automakers, aftermarket vendors, fleet managers, and passengers. However, these capabilities also introduce new security and privacy concerns.